Power of the Polariod
by Sabrina1
Summary: Average Lee and Amanda romance, with a twist. *Complete*
1. The Man in the Window

Disclaimer: The characters Lee, Amanda, etc. belong to Warner Bros. and Shoot the Moon Productions, I am just having a little fun with them.

Title: Power of the Polaroid 

Author: Raphaelle

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: I love it, please tell me what you think, I'll take good and bad criticism, I like to know what I'm doing wrong, and enjoy getting praise for what I did right!

Summary: Just another way that Lee and Amanda could have admitted their love for each other. 

Time line: Third season, after 'Tail of the Dancing Weasel'

Part 1: The Man in the Window

Amanda was in her pj's (comfy, light blue, drawstring sweatpants with no cuff at the bottom and a Georgetown short sleeve t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up) and her hair was down with cute curls resting on her shoulders, she was about to go brush her teeth in the bathroom, the only light in the room was coming from her nightstand lamp. It was raining out and she was thinking about Lee, 'I hope Lee is home, safe and warm in his bed' then she started to think about what it would be like if Lee was with her right now 'wait a minute, why am I thinking like that, there is nothing between me and Lee, but I do love those eyes and the way he grins makes me go weak in the knees, and when he holds my hand…stop that, Lee is just my friend nothing else' she went to go brush her teeth but right before she touched foot in the bathroom there was a tap on her window, she smiled because she new exactly who it was.

Amanda ran over to the window to open it, there she found Lee soaked from the rain. Amanda thought for a second 'he always looks so sexy when he's all wet'

"Lee! What are you doing here? Why are you all wet? I know it's raining out, but you are soaked from head to toe like you've been out there for an hour."

Lee rolled his eyes, he should of known that Amanda would bombard him with questions and start rambling, but he loved that about her, it made her seem so innocent. "I'll explain in a minute, but can I come in first?"

Amanda couldn't help but smile, "Oh sorry! You must be freezing. Come in."

Lee stepped in through the window and stood there as water dripped all over the floor.

"Stay there I'll go get a towel."

Lee thought to himself sarcastically, 'Where am I gonna go?'

Amanda came back with a big towel and handed it to Lee. He started to rub the towel through his hair as Amanda shut the window.

Just as Amanda stood up from closing the window there was a knock on the doorand it started to open "Amanda darling, have you seen my slippers? My feet were a bit cold and I couldn't find them." It was her mother. Lee dashed down by the other side of the bed just in time.

"No mother, I haven't seen them" Dotty could tell by her daughter's voice that she was distracted by something. "Is there something wrong dear?"

"No mother I'm fine, really I'm fine." 

She wasn't very convincing and Dotty thought she could see a big wet spot by the window, but decided not to question because she got the impression that she wasn't welcome in the room because Amanda kept inching towards the doorway. 

Even though she thought it was strange, Dotty decided she would just question her about it in the morning, the boys were both sleeping over at friend's houses and it would be just the two of them. "All right, I will just go to bed then"

"Okay, good night, see you in the morning," She shut the door.

"That was close," Amanda could tell he was shivering, "You need to get out of those wet clothes, how about I go downstairs and start some coffee, while you take those off, that way I can wash and dry them while we talk about what happened."

"What I am I going to wear in the meantime?" It was the first question that popped into his head.

"Ummm, right" she thought for a moment. (spreading out her words as she spoke) "I don't really have anything, but I suppose you could wear my robe" Amanda wasn't so crazy about the idea but it was all she could think of, 'I wonder what Lee is going to think?'

"Aahhh..." Lee started to protest, but then he thought it might not be so bad to have her scent on him and to wear her clothing, it would be like her wearing one of his shirts. Lee realized that he was getting lost in thought and that Amanda was standing there staring at him waiting for an answer, he got nervous and blurted out "Okay that will be fine."

Amanda was a bit startled, that wasn't the answer she was expecting but nevertheless went to get the robe.

'How does she do that' thought Lee 'I'm a trained agent, nothing is supposed to make me nervous or feel the way she makes me feel, when I'm with her all I want to do is hold and protect her 'till the end of time, nobody else makes me feel like that'

Amanda came back out of the bathroom with her robe to find Lee sitting on her bed lost in thought. "Earth to Lee, are you there?" Lee jumped, but was settled as soon as he saw Amanda's warm face.

"I'm here"

She gave Lee the robe, "Okay then, I'll go start the coffee, just be careful when you come down the stairs I'm not sure if mother is completely asleep." She started to leave.

"Amanda..."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

"You're welcome" She smiled and left.

TBC soon…


	2. Underwear and Coffee

Part 2: Underwear and Coffee

Lee thought about how good Amanda was, she let him into her house and gave him high quality hospitality, without an explanation and didn't show any sign of annoyance, almost like she enjoyed his company, maybe she did. Lee thought about what a long way they had come, a year ago this would never have happened. Amanda was his best friend…or was it more.

Lee took off his clothes and put them into a pile with his shoes. He started to put on her robe but thought that it might not be such a good idea for him to be naked under the robe, so he started to search her drawers for some shorts. Before he did so he thought for a second about the irony of the situation...he was naked in Amanda's bedroom, just the thought brought a grin to his face and he wondered whether this would ever happen again.

The top drawer was just what Lee was afraid of, 'the underwear drawer' to one side was Amanda's silky bottoms, while on the right, laid her bras. Lee knew he would get into trouble if he kept this drawer open so he reluctantly shut it. The second one held all her shirts and t-shirts. When he got to the third drawer he was relieved to find what he was looking for because he didn't think he could keep up going through all of her clothing like this.

The shorts he picked out were sweats that had an elastic waste, they were tight and really short…his ass was just about hanging out, but it was the largest pair he could find so he managed. Then he put the robe on and snuck downstairs, with his wet clothes in hand. 

When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw her reaching for coffee mugs on the top shelf and saw her shirt rise up a bit and caught a view of her bare lower back and then his eyes drifted to her butt, he took in how beautiful she was (not just her butt). He thought, 'She is so pretty in her natural state, no make-up, no shoes, no bra, then he wondered if she was wearing a pair of those silky underwear that he saw in her top drawer…don't go there Stetson.'

Amanda could feel Lee's presence and turned around, 'He looks so funny in that white terry cloth robe especially since it's mine,' he was walking over.

"What took you so long?"

"Had to find a pair of shorts."

"Oh, good idea." Secretly smiling to herself.

They both stood there in silence unsure of what to say next until Lee broke it with, "Is the coffee ready?"

"Almost. Can I have your clothes to put them in the wash?"

"Sure, here" He handed her the armful of wet material. "Where should I put my shoes?"

"Oh, just put them on the mat by the door" she called from the laundry room. She was putting his clothes in piece by piece, when she got to his blue boxers she just smiled, shook her head, and dropped them in.

She came in and saw Lee pouring the coffee.

"Coffee's ready."

"I see."

"Oh, didn't realize you were right behind me."

He handed her a mug full of coffee "Couch?"

"Sure."

"Well there isn't really much to tell, for once my excuse isn't that I got attacked by the KGB on the way home." They both smiled with a slight chuckle and sipped their coffee.

Lee told Amanda his story about how he was coming home after being debriefed at the Agency about the latest case and that the Vette got a flat only a few blocks from her house and he hadn't replaced the spare from the last time he got a flat so he just walked here since it seemed sensible at the time because his apartment was a lot farther away and nobody would be able to help him out once he got there.

"Well, I'm glad you came."

"You are? Why?" A curious Lee asked.

"Just because... I like knowing that you're safe and spending time with you."

"That's sweet. I like spending time with you, too... just because."

"Thanks." She leaned over, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then stood up. "More coffee?"

"Sure. I'd love some."

"Your stuff is done washing so I'll just throw it in the dryer." She called from the kitchen.

"Okay."

They talked late into the night and early morning about nothing in particular. Mostly about how crazy their lives were and everything in them. They enjoyed the time together and after the coffee was gone Lee just held Amanda in his arms as they whispered to each other until she fell asleep.

TBC soon…


	3. The Discovery

Part 3: The Discovery

Dotty woke up early the next morning, she sat up in bed and remembered the strange conversation she had with Amanda last night and decided she would go see if she was up. She went to the bathroom, washed her face, and put on her robe. (She still couldn't find her slippers) She left the bathroom and made her way to Amanda's room, she was surprised to find that Amanda was not in her room and her bed appeared to be unslept in, but Dotty just figured that she made the bed already. Since Amanda wasn't in her room she proceeded down the stairs and when she reached the bottom of those stairs she froze in her tracks, smiled and whispered, "I should have known."

Dotty moved up to the couch for a closer look. The two were sleeping peacefully together on the couch. The man was lying with his back to the seat of the couch, one hand was clasped with Amanda's while the other was placed on her lower back. One of his legs was off the couch and his foot was touching the floor, the other leg was stretched out on the couch. Amanda was draped over the half of the man that was towards the back of the couch, her head laid on his bare chest, besides the hand that was clasped with the man's, her other hand was up in his hair, one of her legs was entwined with his while the other was outstretched next to his outstretched one. She was covered with her white robe and was wearing her pajamas. Dotty couldn't tell if the man lying next to her daughter had any clothes on because the robe was covering the only part she couldn't see; every other inch of skin she could see was bare. Their breathing was synchronized and Amanda seemed to fit perfectly next to the man. Dotty was dying to know if the man had shorts on and she knew she might regret it if she peeked, but being the way she was she looked and was relieved to find that he did indeed have a pair of snug shorts on that look oddly familiar. Dotty placed the robe back down, careful not to spoil the moment, sighed, and went to get the Polaroid.

When Dotty came back she snapped a quick picture of the two for later reference and proof. She got herself some orange juice and went upstairs to take a hot shower.

Lee woke up first to the sound of running water and whispered in Amanda's ear.

"Amanda, Amanda wake up." He shifted position a little.

Amanda stirred

"Amanda your mother is up."

"What!" Amanda shot up from her current position and accidentally kneed Lee in the balls.

"Ouch! Amanda!" Lee stood up.

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." Rushing her words.

"It's okay. It's okay." 

They both smiled, made eye contact, and then broke out into laughter.

(laughing as she tries to talk) "Ssshhhhh! You have to be quiet"

Amanda took one look at Lee and broke out into laughter again.

"What?" Lee protested.

"You look so funny in my shorts, they're so small on you!"

Lee grabbed a pillow from off the couch and playfully hit Amanda.

"Hey!"

Amanda grabbed the other pillow and whacked him back.

They broke out into a hysterical pillow fight and kept going until Amanda finally collapsed into Lee, who then fell onto the floor. They laughed about two more minutes.

"Breakfast?" Suggested Amanda

"Can't. Your mother's up remember."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, well then you better change so I can take you to your car, in the meantime I will call a tow truck to meet us there."

"Okay, where do you want me to change, I can't go upstairs."

"Ummm, just change in the laundry room, I won't look, promise."

"All right, not that I mind though" They laughed. "Just kidding."

Lee changed and Amanda drove him to his car in her pj's and he gave her a quick kiss on the lips goodbye. Amanda was surprised by his action, but didn't question it because she really didn't mind it, in fact she sort of liked it, a little shot of electricity had shot threw her and given her the chills.

"Thanks a million, I owe you"

"I'll remember that, bye."

"Bye"

TBC soon…


	4. Problems and Solutions

Part 4: Problems and Solutions

Amanda walked in the door to find her mother standing next to the kitchen counter with an almost empty glass of orange juice.

"Good morning dear."

"Good morning."

"Where did you go so early?" (noticing her outfit) "...In your pajamas?!"

"I had to help a friend out with their flat tire."

"Oh. How did you help? Was your friend a guy or a girl?"

"Well you sure are asking a lot of questions this morning."

"I am your mother I think I have a right to know."

"True, any other questions while you're at it?"

"Funny you should ask... I was wondering who the man in this picture was."

Dotty handed Amanda the picture of her and Lee.

Amanda was shocked to see the picture, ten million questions were running through her head, but she didn't show it, she had to play it cool with her mother.

"You want to know who he is?"

"Yes."

"He is the person who I just helped out, that had a flat."

"That's all…I know for a fact that you shared a lot more than a flat tire... how about the same couch, same bathrobe, same shorts, same breathing pattern, do I need to go on?"

"Okay, okay, we are really good friends... best friends." Amanda smiled at that.

"Amanda, what am I supposed to think when I find my daughter lying on the living room couch with someone I have neither seen or heard of before, I mean put yourself in my place."

Amanda looks at her watch, "Mother, I have to go get ready for work, I'll, I'll answer all your questions later." She runs up the stairs with the picture.

Amanda got dressed and went to IFF without saying anything else to her mother.

She walked into the lobby where Mrs. Marsten was sitting at her desk.

"Good Morning Mrs. Marsten."

"Good Morning Mrs. King... is everything all right? You seemed stressed."

"No,just dealing with the everyday challenges of leading an insane and normal life at the same time."

"Yes I understand, the double life can be a bit stressful at times."

"Is Lee here?"

Mrs. Marsten's suspicions were confirmed. She had a feeling this was about Scarecrow. She knew there was something between him and Mrs. King, but wasn't sure how far it went.

"No, I haven't seen him." She handed Amanda her security tag.

"Thank you, I'll just head upstairs then."

Amanda went upstairs to the Q-bureau and hung up her coat. 

****

Lee burst in the door to the lobby, Mrs. Marsten handed him his tag. "Mrs. King is upstairs."

"Oh, thanks."

Lee hurried up the stairs two at a time, he really wanted to see Amanda. He always felt 100 times better when he was around her and he wanted to talk to her about last night and this morning. Lee felt like he couldn't get to the 'Film Library' fast enough and when he finally got there he almost fell through the door.

"Lee!"

"Amanda... I have to talk to you."

"You do? I have to talk to you to."

"Okay, well, you go first."

"No, you can go ahead."

"Amanda... don't try and get out of what you are going to tell me, just say it."

"All right... well you know how last night we slept on the couch together."

"Yeah..." Not sure where this conversation was leading, he didn't blame her, after all it had been the only thing he had thought about from when he drove away till now.

"And you know how mother was up taking a shower..."

"Uh-huh..." Lee didn't like the way her story was going.

"Well, it seems that before she took her shower she had already come downstairs."

"What!"

Amanda handed him the picture.

Lee looked at the picture and then turned around so she couldn't see his face, he was smiling... he liked what he saw in that picture, but at the same time he didn't know what he was going to do about Dotty. He could tell that Dotty probably got the wrong idea because it looked like he didn't have any clothes on, but that was the least of his problems... she wasn't supposed to see him at all!

"How much does she know?"

"I told her that you are my friend and that I helped you out with your flat."

"She actually let you get away with just that."

"Well, I didn't really give her a choice." "What should we do?"

"Standard procedure."

"Standard procedure? What would that be?" Putting her hands on her hips.

"Go talk to Francine." He knew Amanda wasn't going to like that idea, but he knew she would know what to do.

"FRANCINE! Why Francine! What is she going to do? I don't want her to know."

" Look, if I can think of one person whose been in this situation before it is Francine, the only difference was it wasn't her mother. Amanda, just trust me with this okay?"

After a long pause Amanda finally gave in, she could never resist Lee when he was trying to get her to do something. "Fine."

****

They told Francine the story and showed her the picture, although Lee did most of the talking.

"All right, I can solve your problem."

Together, "You can?!"

"Yeah, you want your mother to forget about Lee right?"

"Uh-huh, you don't want me to give her some forgetful drug do you, because I am not doing that."

"No, no, no, all you have to do is let her catch you and Lee kissing or something, (they rolled their eyes and were wondering where she was going from there) but make sure she doesn't get into a conversation with Lee or invite him in, give her a little explanation based on what she saw, and then the next time she asks tell her that you guys broke up. She probably won't care because she never even knew him and will forget. Follow me?"

Lee looked at Amanda, "Think it's worth the try?"

Amanda sighed, "I guess."

TBC soon…


	5. Emotions

~See part one for disclaimer, etc

Part 5: Emotions

Amanda and her mother were washing dishes. She couldn't stop thinking about what it is going to be like when Lee will be kissing her. Everything was planned out and her mother was going to 'catch' them tonight. Amanda hoped he would get there soon, as if on cue Lee popped up in the window, luckily Dotty wasn't looking.

"Mother, I'm going to go take out the trash. Will you finish drying those last couple dishes for me?"

"Yup."

After Amanda went out the door Dotty started hearing noises and people talking, she went to go see what was going on. Dotty opened the back door...

Her daughter and the man who seemed to be the same one who was on the couch were involved in a deep, passionate, longing kiss. They seemed to be in a trance within each other's souls, almost as if they didn't know she was there or maybe they just didn't want to let go. Dotty cleared her throat.

Lee and Amanda jumped apart, Lee gave her one last quick kiss, winked, and hurried off.

Dotty was about to say something but Amanda cut her off, " I know mother we need to finish our discussion that we started this morning. "

Dotty nodded her head.

" Let's go inside."

They walked inside, Amanda shut the door, and they sat down on the couch. Amanda didn't want to lie to her mother, but since it wasn't a good idea for her mother to know who Lee was, or at that... who she really was, she needed to make her mother believe what she had come up with for an explanation.

" Okay mother, (Amanda chose her words carefully) I know you want an explanation, so here it is..."

Dotty just sat on the couch and stared, waiting for Amanda to continue.

" Well... his name is Lee Stetson, I know I told you that he and I are best friends (pauses) and we are, don't get me wrong, but as you saw out back we are kinda more than friends." There she said it, now came the hard part, her mother's questions.

"All right, I buy that, but what about the other night and this morning... what was he doing here and almost naked I might add?"

" Settle down mother, there is a perfectly reasonable explanation, (for once there actually was) he had a flat tire and it was closer to walk here because it was only a couple of blocks while his apartment was almost two miles, which one would you choose in the pouring rain? Anyways, he came in through my window and (smiling at the memory) you almost caught him when you came in looking for your slippers. (Dotty thinks to herself, 'I knew I saw a wet spot!') So I offered to wash and dry his clothes since they were all wet and muddy. While the clothes were in the wash he wore the bathrobe and a pair of my shorts. We were up all night just talking on the couch and I guess we fell asleep since you found us that way. When we woke up I drove him back to his car where he met the tow truck guy. Does that explain enough?"

" How come I don't get to meet him and I have never seen him before."

"Well we weren't serious until recently and he is usually out of town." Making it up as she went along.

"Will I get to meet this Lee Stetson?"

"Maybe."

"All right, Miss Amanda, I suppose I can rest easy with that explanation."

"Okay mother, good night."

"Good night."

Dotty went upstairs while Amanda locked the doors and shut off the lights, when she was done she went upstairs and into her room. On the way over to her bathroom she didn't see Lee hiding behind her bedroom door, he was about to get her attention when Dotty walked in and whispered something in her ear, he couldn't make out what she said, but it made Amanda blush. By the time Dotty was safely out of the room Amanda was in her bathroom with the door shut, still oblivious to the fact that Lee was in her room. He would have gone into the bathroom but the door was shut and he knew he probably shouldn't go in there right now, so he shut and locked her bedroom door to prevent further intrusions and sat on her bed waiting for her to come out. Five minutes later...

Amanda came out of the bathroom in her white robe to find Lee sitting on her bed staring out the window. Amanda put her hand on his shoulder and as he turned to look she drew her finger down to his hand, clasped it with hers and sat down beside him.

"Lee I thought you left?"

Lee hesitates, "I did...but when I got to my car I couldn't drive away."

"Why not?" Amanda was confused, 'why couldn't he leave, why is he here with me when he could be out having fun with one of his *girls* why do I feel so at ease when he's with me, why do I feel like currents of warm energy are shooting up my arm through his hand?'

Lee looking deeply into Amanda's chocolate eyes and saw the longing for an answer, 'there's no turning back now Scarecrow.' He took a deep breath and it all came out piece by piece. "Amanda, the reason I couldn't leave was because of you." He put his finger to her lips for her not to say anything. "As I was walking to my car, all I could think about was you and our kiss...it wasn't just any kiss, when it happened I felt like nothing else in the world mattered, like it was meant to be." Lee took another deep breath. "It was so powerful, I didn't want it to end, but at the same time I was scared to death about how it was making me feel and I had to come back and ask you if it made you feel the same way, and whether or not it was a 'cover kiss' because for me it wasn't...I really did want to kiss you and hold you in my arms." Lee looked at her for an answer, he had never opened up to anyone like that before, but it seemed so easy when he was talking to Amanda.

Amanda knew that no matter what her answer was it would change their relationship forever. She was in awe, her eyes were welling up with tears, what he said was so genuine, he had just spilled his guts to her,  this was the side of Lee that she loved and didn't get to see enough of, she looked deep into those hazel eyes and returned the answer he had been waiting for. " Lee, the truth is...it scared me too, but at the same time I was melting into your arms because it felt so right, it wasn't just the kiss...it was you, I loved the way it made me feel and I love you." Her tears were flowing freely now. She leaned in to give him a hug.

"I love you too Amanda, my Amanda." Lee picked up her chin with his hand wiped her  tears and then devoured her mouth with his. 

After several minutes of undeniable passion Amanda broke apart from Lee, but still keeping contact by holding his hand, she looked at him. "Lee, where do we go from here?"

"Wherever it takes us." Lee answered lovingly. He pulled her into another sweet and tender moment.

Amanda smiled and willingly returned to Lee's embrace. After a few more moments of passion Amanda stopped, but this time it wasn't to ask a question. "Lee, I have to go put my nightgown on, (Amanda debated with herself about whether or not she should say this next part) I'm not wearing anything underneath my robe."

Lee got a devilish grin on his face that went from ear to ear. "Oh really." Lee resisted the urge to ask if he could help.

Amanda saw the expression on Lee's face and decided she should make a quick dash to the bathroom or else Lee would have his way with her!

"Yeah, so I'm gonna go change, I'll be right back." She offered him a beautiful smile, grabbed something out of her closet and closed the door behind her as she went into the bathroom.

Lee secretly wished he had gone through her closet along with the dresser so he would know what she was going to put on, but at the same time he loved the excitement it brought on. Funny how simple things can be the highlight of the adventure.

Amanda emerged wearing a silky,  spaghetti strap, low v-neckline, deep blue nightgown, that was long down to her ankles, but had a revealing slit that went almost  all the way up to her hip. 

"Amanda you look breathtaking!"

She walked over to Lee. In between each phrase she gave him a kiss and undid a button on his white shirt. "Lee, I don't want... to rush our love but... will you cuddle with (by now she had finished with his buttons and was working on his belt) me so...I can...fall (now she was just kissing him in between words) asleep...and...wake-up...in...your...arms."

This whole escapade was torturing Lee, every time she touched him it was like getting struck by lightning, except it didn't hurt, instead it felt incredibly good. He was fighting to keep his emotions under control and not let his guard down, it was hard to breathe and not just take her in his arms and make love to her on the spot. "Your wish is my command." Lee pulled down the covers on the bed, walked back over, scooped Amanda up in his arms like a baby, carried her over, and laid her down on the bed. Then he removed his pants, shoes, and socks and snuggled up next to her. After he pulled up the covers, he put his arms around her and she rested her head on his bare but built chest. Lee loved the feel of Amanda in his arms, he gave her a kiss on her forehead and laid his head on the pillow with a sigh of contentment, this would be his best night sleep in months. Amanda felt like she was in a dream and slowly fell asleep to the rhythmic pounding of Lee's heart. Lee drifted off listening to Amanda's peaceful breathing and feeling like the luckiest man on earth. No words could be spoken to fully describe the love that this perfect couple shared.

TBC soon…


	6. Just Because

~See part one for disclaimer etc

Part 6: Just Because

Lee woke up with the sun shining on his face, at first he was confused, but then he felt Amanda stir in his arms and he relaxed.

"Morning Scarecrow."

"Morning Mrs. King." He replied teasingly, and giving her a quick kiss, which didn't last and soon turned into a full fledged passionate moment, he was on top of her with one of his hands making its way up to her breast and his lips pressed against hers. 

Just then, when they were caught up in the moment, the phone rang. Lee said to himself, 'It never fails!' He picked up the phone and handed it to Amanda. (he was still on top of her)

"Hello?...this morning...7:30?...okay sir, we'll be there...is Lee here? (Amanda looked at Lee for an answer, Lee motioned that he would take the call) hold on...(Lee shifted off of Amanda so he could have better access to the phone) 

On the other line Billy thought he could hear sheets ruffling, he smiled at the thought of Scarecrow and Amanda, leave it to her to make him settle down and be tame.

"Billy?"

Billy decided to have a little fun with Lee to see if he could get anything out of him. "Sorry to wake you up but..."

Lee cut him off. "You didn't wake me up." Lee thought to himself, 'he didn't wake me up, he interrupted me, but I know where his mind is heading.'

"Oh I didn't...(Billy smiled) then why are you at Amanda's at 5:47 in the morning?"

"We were having coffee, I ran out at home and figured if I came here I wouldn't have to pay for it." Making it up as he went along.

"Whatever you say Scarecrow, I think we'll just leave it at that for now." 

"Leave it at what Billy?! What are you presuming, there is nothing between me and Amanda!" Lee was getting steamed, Billy couldn't know he just couldn't, he wanted to have Amanda all to himself and no one else could know about it, yet.

"Nothing Scarecrow, just drop it, you're the one who said it not me. Can we talk about work now?"

"Said what? (Lee caught himself) Never mind Billy, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

The truth was that Billy just wanted to see if Lee was there, he had a feeling he was since he had called his apartment first and had gotten the machine, so he made something up quick. "Uummm, I wanted to tell you that...I'm giving you next weekend off." Billy was hoping that Lee would use it to his advantage and take Amanda somewhere. "Oh, and tell Amanda that she can also take a long weekend."

Lee smiled he knew Billy was trying to set them up and that he better end the conversation soon. "Is that it? Couldn't you have told me that at work?"

"Yeah I could have, but I thought you might like to know now."

"All right Billy, see you later then."

" Enjoy that coffee." He said sarcastically.

"Oh I will, don't worry, bye."

"Bye."

Lee hung up the phone. 

"What was that all about?" Said Amanda.

"Oh nothing in particular." And at that he quieted her with a kiss.

Amanda smiled and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Lee did so with no hesitation and gave himself up to the moment.

After they were each satisfied enough with the amount of lovin they got, Lee dressed, gave Amanda one last kiss goodbye, told her that he loved her, and went home to shower and change. Once Lee was out of sight Amanda laid down on her bed and took in the scent of him that still remained on her sheets and pillows. She was so happy that she couldn't remember the last time that she felt so wonderful, it was a whole new world that Lee had opened up to her. Even though she felt so good, a part of her was thinking about all the challenges this new step with Lee brought into her life. Well at least she wouldn't have to lie to her mother, she could tell her the truth...that Lee was her boyfriend and he wasn't going anywhere. But there was the matter of whether or not she could see Lee and then there was the boys, what would they think of him? Her mind was racing with questions, but she pushed them all aside and decided to just deal with it as it came.

Amanda knew she was never going to get back to sleep so she got up, had some coffee and breakfast, showered, and changed. She did an extra good job on her make-up because she knew Lee would be looking at her and she wanted to look nice for him. It was funny how she felt like a teenager with her first boyfriend. She left a note on the counter for her mother about why she left so early and drove to IFF.

She walked in the door smiling, overjoyed about her new found love with Lee. Mrs. Marsten noticed she was much happier than yesterday and figured that whatever had been going on with Lee was now resolved.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Marsten."

"Good Morning, Mrs. King."

She handed Amanda the security tag. "Mr. Stetson is upstairs."

"He is." Amanda's eye's lit up and her eyes traveled up the stairs.

"Thank you." Amanda quickly went upstairs to see Lee.

When Amanda came in she noticed the lovely bouquet of flowers on her desk, there was a note attached. It read:

Just because I love you~Lee

Amanda smiled at his thoughtfulness, just then he came from behind and wrapped his arms around her, he had been in the vault waiting for her to come in, see the flowers, and read the note. He started placing hot kisses along her neck, and worked his way up to her ear, when he got there he whispered, "Just because I love you." 

Amanda turned in his arms so that she was facing him, "I love you, too." She placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "But right now we have a meeting to get to."

"If you insist." He said in a playful voice.

They held hands all the way to the conference room and stole a sweet moment in the elevator, although Amanda was sure to wipe the lipstick off his lips. When they got there Billy and Francine were waiting for  them. Billy nodded for them to sit down. They took the two chairs opposite them that were right next to each other. Once they got there Lee shot into agent mode.

"Well Billy what is it, must be important since you got us here at 7:30." Lee exaggerated the 7:30.

"You're right, let's get down to business. 

During the meeting Lee slid his hand under the table and clasped it with Amanda's, as Billy continued he was running his fingers through hers and gave it tight squeezes every now and then, which she returned.

When Billy finished his speech about the latest threat to the President and everyone was standing to leave, he pulled Lee aside for a little 'man to man talk.' "Lee, I want you to tell me the truth…did you spend the night at Amanda's?"

TBC soon…


	7. Answers

Part 7: Answers

Part 7: Answers

Lee was surprised at the directness of his boss, for a moment he just stood there, but the look in Billy's eyes was giving him an eerie feeling in his stomach. He quickly thought about the consequences of several different answers and came to the conclusion that he couldn't win no matter what he did, if he said no Billy wouldn't believe him and if he said yes, well, who knows what could happen. Since Lee was in a no win situation he swallowed the inevitable and admitted the truth. " Yes."

Billy had seen Lee evaluating the question in his brain and was glad that his answer was the one he wanted. He wasn't angry, he was happy that Lee had gotten over himself and accepted his feelings for Amanda, maybe it would make him a better agent. He knew Lee was uncomfortable with telling him, almost as if he was a teenager that got caught in the 'supply room' making-out with his girl. Billy decided to keep details to later since he knew that Lee would probably want to tell Amanda that the word was out, so he kept his answer short. " Okay that's all I want to know…for now." He then picked up his file from off the table and walked out of the room.

Lee let out the breath he had been holding, he was very relieved that Billy hadn't asked any questions, that one question was enough to rattle his nerves for a week. Just then Billy turned around.

" Oh Lee, your secret's safe with me." Both men smiled in understanding.

Meanwhile, as Billy was conversing with Lee…

Francine had made Amanda her prey. She had noticed Lee and Amanda's hands part when they walked in and then discreetly reconnect under the table when they thought no one was paying attention. Once Amanda was out of the bullpen and on her way to the elevator, Francine caught up with her.

" Amanda, wait, I have to ask you something."

Amanda turned around to look at Francine. " What?"

" Is it true."

" Is what true?"

Keeping her innocent tone. " The latest water cooler comment."

" And what would that be?" 

" Well, they say that you and Lee are together." Francine blurted it out, she just really wanted to know.

Amanda rolled her eyes, 'Big news travels fast.' "What is your definition of together?"

" Like, I don't know, something more than just working together, dating, sleeping together…what do you think it means?"

Amanda thought to herself, 'She sure does get to the point, maybe I can have some fun with her.' " Well, I suppose we do see each other out of work…all those late night visits and he did break his date with Leslie that time to ask me out (Amanda gestures with her hands as if she was counting) and then there was last night, oh and the night before that, well wait a minute, I don't know if that counts, what exactly do you mean by sleeping together…do you mean sharing the same bed, couch, etc., or do you mean sex, sleeping together? Other than that, well then, no we're not together."

Francine was open mouthed, she couldn't believe it! The Scarecrow and Amanda King, she didn't think it was possible, who would have thought! Not only was she amazed that Amanda could say that many words and not topple over, it was just incomprehensible, how could Lee and Amanda be together. The water cooler gossip was usually accurate, but come on. 

Amanda was amused by Francine's humorous expressions, but wanted to get upstairs. " Francine…hello? What make's you believe the water cooler gossip any way?"

" Oh please! Don't try and ramble your way out of this one Amanda King, I saw you making googly eyes at each other during the meeting."

" So what if we are 'together,' don't act so 'happy' besides you're the one who put us together…in a way."

" What are you talking about! I would never do that!"

" Well I guess it couldn't really be helped because we were already in love, but you put us together…made us admit it…you told us to let my mother catch us and you could say we got carried away in the moment…you should be proud of yourself, it's a big accomplishment for you." With that said Amanda turned around got into the elevator and disappeared behind the closing doors, while Francine just stood there, once again overcome with shock. 

In the Q-Bureau, after their 'chats'…

Amanda was sitting at her desk proofing Lee's case report, but she couldn't concentrate. The pen she was chewing was about to fall apart and her eyes never seemed to get past the third word, Lee would pop into her head along with everything that came with him and then she would have to start over again. Lee was having the same problem, his eyes kept drifting over to Amanda's neckline and then those sparkling eyes. Before he knew it, he was lost in thought and had completely forgot about what he was supposed to be doing. Amanda could feel Lee's eyes on her, she met his gaze, they stared at each other reading the thoughts going through the other person's head. Amanda hated to ruin the moment, but there were matters that needed to be discussed. 

" Lee, what did Billy talk to you about?"

Lee took a deep breath. " He asked me if I spent the night at your house."

" Oh. (Amanda had a feeling that Billy was going to ask him about it) What did you say?"

Lee answered the question very slowly. " I said…yes." He desperately awaited her response.

" I'm glad you told him."

" You are?" Lee was confused, he figured that Amanda would want to keep their relationship a secret.

" Yes, I am because Francine knows and I think it would be better if they both knew and not just Francine, because if the entire agency knows before Billy does, then he wouldn't be to happy when he did find out." Amanda knew she was rambling, as soon as she had said the word Francine, Lee's eyes almost sprang out of his head.

" How, does Francine know?"

" I had to tell her, it doesn't really matter any ways, she was going to find out sooner or later."

" I guess." Lee was beginning to get scared about what the rest of the day would bring, if this was only morning. Every time he turned a corner some obstacle appeared from outer space. He should of known being in love with Amanda would be 'interesting' being her best friend was only a sample of her capabilities. Lee felt like he was getting to know her all over again, he loved every bit of what he was finding out. Just then something occurred to him, a smile came to his lips, and he had to hold in a laugh.

Amanda saw this sudden change. " What?"

Lee couldn't hold in his laugh anymore and he could barely answer her. " What are going to do about your mother now?"

Amanda paused, she didn't think this was nearly as funny as he did. " Only one thing to do."

Lee was caught off guard by her seriousness. " What do you mean?" His laughter was settling.

" She's going to meet you, she has to, I'm not going to keep you a secret, I don't care if she's not supposed to see you, she already has, besides, I know she will love you." Amanda smiled.

Lee wasn't sure what to say, she did have a point. He didn't want an argument and he did want to meet Dotty, so he answered. " Okay, when?"

Amanda loved this non-argumentative side of Lee. " Tonight."

Lee ran into another corner, why was everything happening so fast? All he could do was go with the flow. "Whatever works for you." He ran his fingers through his hair and started to plan his night, he wanted to make a good impression on Dotty.

TBC soon…


	8. Happily Ever After

~ See part one for disclaimer etc

Part 8: Happily Ever After

Amanda walked in the door to her house overjoyed. She was so happy that Lee was meeting her family. The boys ran downstairs to greet their mother.

In unison, " Hey mom!" They both gave her hugs and pulled her down.

" Hi boys, how was your day at school?"

" Boring." Said Phillip.

" I got an A+ on my science project," Jamie said.

To Jamie, " That's great!" Then she looks at Phillip, " I'm sorry your day was boring sweetie."

Amanda walked into the kitchen to find her mother making dinner, she couldn't wait to tell her. " Hi mother, smells good, make sure there's enough for five people."

" Why five? There's only four of us."

Amanda fingered through the mail, avoiding eye contact. " Not tonight."

" Whose coming over." Dotty asked hopefully.

Amanda smiled at the thought. " Lee."

" He is! This is great!" If Amanda's mother could do a cartwheel, she would have. She moved into the dining room and started to arrange the plates. " Let's see, you and Lee can sit next to each other over there, the boys can sit across from you, and I'll sit at the end. Oh Amanda, I can't wait to meet him!"

Amanda knew Dotty would be excited, she hoped Lee would arrive on time. She told the boys that a special guest was coming for dinner and they needed to wash and change. Then she headed up the stairs herself. When she walked into her room memories of Lee swept through her mind. There was so much they knew about each other, but at the same time, so much they didn't. 'Oh well,' thought Amanda, ' Love takes time.'

It took forever to get ready. She wanted to look perfect. She checked the table, made sure the boys looked decent, and warned her mother not to go to crazy. Just then the doorbell rang. Amanda went to go let Lee in and introduce him.

She opened the door. " Hi." He was standing there wearing his usual suit and tie that he always looks great in, his arms were filled with two bouquets of flowers, a wrapped box, and a brown paper bag.

" May I come in?"

" Sorry, I'm just not used to you coming in the front door." They both smiled.

Then Lee saw her, Dotty, face to face. Amanda introduced them.

" Mother, this is Lee."

" Hello, Lee."

" Mrs. West." He handed her the bouquet full of wild flowers.

" Call me Dotty." She was charmed to the core, ' I hope Amanda keeps this one.'

Then Amanda introduced Lee to the boys and he definitely scored some brownie points with the bag of candy he gave them, although Amanda was not amused, and warned them not to eat any until after dinner.

Then Lee handed her a dozen fresh roses. Amanda considered herself the luckiest woman alive. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, " I love you."

Dotty started to walk back into the kitchen. Lee cleared his throat. " Dotty, wait, this is for you." He held up the wrapped box. He handed it to her and she started to unwrap it, once she realized what it was she said, " Oh Lee, you shouldn't have." In the box was a pair of slippers. They both smiled knowingly.

Dinner went smoothly, Lee commented more than once about how delicious Dotty's cooking was and he even talked to the boys about school, sports, and music. Lee and Amanda were both grateful that Dotty didn't ask about work, they didn't want to spoil this night with lies. When dinner was over, Lee and Amanda did the dishes since Dotty had cooked, while the boys watched TV and ate their candy. Dotty figured that her daughter might want to be alone with Lee for a minute, so she went in the other room to read a book. When they finished the dishes Lee and Amanda went outside and sat on the picnic table. It was a warm night and all the stars were out.

" Lee, this is so weird."

" What is?"

" Being normal for a change."

" I think I like it, do you?"

" Yeah, I think I do."

" Amanda, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

" Will you go away with me this weekend?"

" Don't we have to work?"

" No, Billy took us off the schedule."

" Well in that case I'd love to." She smiled up at Lee, she loved being cuddled up in his arms, it was so romantic. Lee bent his head down and gave her a kiss.

" Looks like we're going to live happily ever after." *smiles*

It's not over yet, TBC soon…


	9. The Moment

Part 9: The Moment

Part 9: The Moment

Billy had the case handed over to Francine; it was almost wrapped up any ways. He knew that Lee and Amanda were away together, he thought it was 'so cute'! Amanda got to tell her mother the truth about where she was going, away to someplace romantic with Lee. At first they didn't know where to go, but after some research and elimination, they decided on a place that neither of them had been before, Cancun. They didn't tell anyone where they were going, that way if Billy really needed them it would take him longer to find them. They left Friday morning.

The first day was full of beautiful weather; there were palm trees, warm water, and no worries. Lee had surprised her with a honeymoon suite, even though they weren't on their honeymoon. It had a king sized bed, hot tub for two with rose petals sprinkled on top, and an exquisite balcony with a hammock and gorgeous view. He figured that after the couch and the bed, she wouldn't mind the 'accommodations.' They stayed at the hotel and enjoyed drinks at the swim up bar. That night they slept together, but not sexually, he didn't want to pressure her into anything, just take it as it comes.

In the morning...

Lee woke up first, Amanda remained asleep. After watching her sleep so peacefully for a few minutes, he ordered room service. The young man brought up pancakes, French toast, and eggs  for a main course. There were also strawberries, blueberries, and whipped cream for toppings. They were all served on Mexican style dishes.

Once it was all settled Lee woke up Amanda.

" Oh Lee, you shouldn't have." She said in a sleepy voice as she sat up.

" Only the best for my sleeping beauty." He kissed her.

" Lee, I'm serious, you can't spoil me, we won't have any money left."

" Don't worry about it okay? This is supposed to be a worry free vacation." He quieted her with another kiss and then handed her a plate of food. Amanda ate all her pancakes, and put strawberries on top of them. When she was down, she looked at Lee who was lying next to her on the bed...

" Com'ere."

Lee leaned in.

" Closer."

Lee leaned in closer. She placed her plate on the nightstand. Amanda took her finger and dipped it in the whipped cream, so that a bunch of it was on the tip of it. Then she spread it across his lips, once they were covered she licked off the whipped cream and then started kissing him possessively. Lee was having a lot of trouble controlling himself, but then it occurred to him, 'Why am I holding back? There is nothing to be afraid of, this is my Amanda, I love her and she loves me.'

Amanda felt Lee relax and was pleased with herself, mission completed, she wanted to figure out just how vulnerable he was. Amanda broke apart from him.

" Honey, what do you want to do today?"

Lee brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. " I don't know, (sighs) what do you want to do?"

" Lee, if I knew what I wanted to do then I wouldn't have asked you." She ran her finger down the length of his cheek.

" How about we just walk along the beach, go out for lunch, maybe go shopping?"

" Go shopping, you hate shopping."

" I know, but you have to get a new dress."

" Why do I have to get a new dress?" Amanda raised an eyebrow.

" For tonight."

" What's tonight?"

" Dinner in the Grand Ballroom, of course."

Amanda smiled. " But Lee I already have a dress."

" I know, but I want tonight to be special, and I'm spoiling you, remember."

" You're such a charmer." Amanda wasn't about to let this opportunity to buy a new dress go out the window, besides it would be fun to have Lee help pick it out.

" Okay."

They got dressed and spent the rest of the morning on the beach, holding hands, walking in the surf, and lying in the sand. At noon they had a light lunch since the breakfast had been so filling and they were going to have a big dinner. 

They went to a number of different stores before they finally found the perfect dress. 

" Amanda, what do you think of this one?" It was beautiful, it was a long deep red gown with spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline.

" Oh Lee I love it, I'll go try it on."

She went to go try it on while Lee waited outside the dressing room. Amanda walked out.

" What do you think?"

Lee was speechless, the dress fit her every curve magnificently, no article of clothing in the universe could of looked better on her.

" Wow! Amanda you look breathtaking!"

Amanda spun around, while Lee just stood there, stunned. Amanda loved the dress too, her favorite part was the bottom half because it poofed out and when she moved, it swished like a bell. Lee bought the dress with no hesitation and they drove back to the hotel.

Lee was ready in no time and looked good as ever in his usual tux. He went down to the lobby while Amanda slid into her dress and put final touches on her make-up. She wore her hair up with little whispies hanging down that curled up around her neck. She also found some miniature red roses to match her dress and stuck them in her hair. 

When she emerged from the elevator Lee was waiting for her, he bowed, kissed her hand, and offered Amanda a lovely white rose. He whispered in her ear, " I want tonight to be perfect." And then he escorted her to the ballroom. The food was absolutely scrumptious and they danced the night away. They went back to the room around 11:30. Lee went into the bathroom to change and splash some water on his face. He wanted to make his move tonight, to show Amanda how capable he was, he wanted to make love to her, but then there was that other thing he had to do. That other 'thing he had to do' was racking his brain more than the part of him that wanted to make love to Amanda. He just needed the right moment.

He came out of the bathroom to find Amanda's dress hung up and her in the hot tub, basking in the bubbles wearing, from as far as he could tell, nothing. Amanda turned around, crossed her arms on the edge of the tub, and rested her chin down.

" Join me?" She asked seductively.

Lee was a bit nervous, he'd never seen this side of Amanda, but it sure was fun. Without hesitation he stripped down to his blue boxers. He was stepping in when Amanda stopped him, she shook her head no and smiled. Tugging on his shorts she said, " A bit modest are we? There's a rule, no clothes allowed in the pool."

Lee's suspicions were confirmed, she wasn't wearing anything if he wasn't wearing anything. He definitely liked this side of Amanda! " As you wish." He took off his bottoms and got in. He sat across from Amanda.

Amanda smiled, Lee was just 'too cute'. She pulled him over to her and started kissing him.

" Amanda, if you don't stop I will have no choice, but to make love to you." Lee said in between kisses.

" Who says I don't want you to?"

" Amanda wait, I have to do something first."

She looked at him with questioning eyes. He leaned out of the tub, grabbed his pants, and reached for something in the pocket. Then he put his hands under the water and found her left hand, he picked it up out of the water.

He looked deep into her chocolate eyes, " Amanda King, I love you and I will always love you no matter what. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman in the entire universe, (he shows her the ring) will you marry me?

TBC soon...


	10. Everlasting Love

Part 10: Everlasting Love

Amanda didn't know what to say, but she knew she should say something. She repeated the question. " Will I marry you?"

" Amanda I know it's soon, but I love you so much and I want us to be together forever."

Amanda sighed, but it was happy and content. " It would be an honor to marry you, Lee Stetson, I love you, yes."

" I believe the honor is mine Mrs. King." He kissed her nose.

Lee slid the ring onto Amanda's finger. It was a beautiful diamond set on a white gold band. No more words were spoken, only the love they felt for each other shining in their eyes. Lee gave Amanda a loving kiss of tenderness while she slid her arms up around his neck. Lee's hands roamed her body, over and below the water. Amanda could take it no longer, she needed Lee, all of Lee. At any moment he could be taken away from her, forever, and she didn't want to have any regrets.

" Lee, make love to me."

Lee wanted to make love to her so bad, but wouldn't unless he had her permission. " Are you sure?"

" I couldn't be more sure." 

That was enough for Lee, he picked her up out of the hot tub like a baby. The thought of a towel crossed his mind, but he dismissed it, he couldn't wait any longer and a towel wasn't going to get into his way. He laid her down on the unmade bed. After taking a moment to drink in her figure as he'd never witnessed it before, he captured her in a kiss, but it wasn't just any kiss, it was a kiss of everlasting love.

Amanda was completely relaxed, she didn't care about the towel either, all she wanted was Lee and she had him. What they shared was more than just love it was soul mate love, stronger than anything. It was a love that couldn't be broken, even in the case of death. When soul mates combine, two parts make a whole, their souls become one. It isn't just sex, it's making love.

In the morning, Lee woke up to find himself alone in bed. He got up and pulled on a pair of shorts. He checked the bathroom first, no Amanda. Then he caught a glimpse of her outside. She was leaning over the balcony looking out at the colorful sunrise. She was dressed in a black bikini, with a transparent wrap tied around her hips that went down to her knee. Lee came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her.

Lee brought her out of the daze she was in. " Morning beautiful, you scared me, I thought you were gone, promise me you won't do it again."

She turned around to face him. " You know I would never leave you silly, I love you, and I promise I'll try not to leave you alone in the morning anymore." She kissed him gently.

Lee massaged her neck and shoulders as he spoke. " Today's our last day, I wish we could stay longer."

 

" I know what you mean."

" We should do one last thing before we go."

" Good idea, what did you have in mind?"

" You mean besides what we did last night?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. " Yes, besides that."

" I think we should go scuba diving."

" That sounds fun, I haven't been in a long time, though."

" I can refresh your memory."

" Okay, lets go."

Amanda and Lee had a great dive, the water there was so clear and warm. They saw tons of exotic fish and dazzling coral. When they were done they packed their bags, checked out of the memorable hotel, and went to the airport. On the plane…

Amanda was looking at a magazine while Lee stared out the window. She put the magazine down in her lap and started tracing the words written on the cover with her finger, she looked at her ring and thought about how beautiful it was, when something occurred to her and brought a smile to her lips. Then she let out a slight chuckle and sank into her seat, which made Lee turn around. 

" What's so funny?"

Amanda took one look at Lee and started laughing again, when she finally got a hold on herself it came out, " I'm engaged to the 'Scarecrow'!"

" So?"

" So think about it…a divorced mother of two kids with a live-in mother and grocery lists is marring the man whose love life has been the hot topic of the agency water cooler for most of his life and has not one, not two, not three, but four 'black books'!"

" You forgot something about that divorced mother of two."

" What about her?"

" She's a spy on the side."

Amanda couldn't help but smile. " Did I forget anything else?"

" Yup."

" What?"

" It's about the 'Scarecrow' and his four 'black books'."

" What about 'em?"

" He threw them all away before we left."

Amanda was touched, right then she knew that she would never love another and neither would he, they worshiped each other, and one without the other was like a bird without its feathers, it just didn't make sense.

They got home safe and sound that night before the boys went to sleep and were once again part of reality. Lee and Amanda decided not to tell the boys about the engagement until after Lee got to know them better, they didn't want to rush things, but she was going to tell her mother. Lee carried in all Amanda's luggage, kissed her goodbye on the front steps, and told her to call him and say goodnight, so that her voice will be the last thing he hears before he goes to sleep. 

Amanda sent the boys up to bed and told her mother to wait for her on the couch because she needed to talk to her about something very important.

TBC soon… 


	11. Putting It All Together

Part 11: Putting It All Together

Part 11: Putting It All Together

Amanda walked upstairs and almost ran into the door when she got to her room because she was so lost in thought. She was trying to find the right way to tell her mother that Lee and her were getting married. After leaving her things in the room she proceeded to go back down the stairs. Amanda kept telling herself she could to do it, just say it and get it over with. What was the worst that could happen?

She reached the last stair and peeked around the corner, Dotty was sitting on the couch patiently with her hands folded on her lap. Amanda took a deep breath.

" Hi mother."

" Hi sweetie, come sit down, what is it you wanted to tell me? How was your trip?"

Amanda needed to take things slow or else she knew she would screw everything up. 

" My trip was great!"

" Now that your back can you tell me where you went?" She was dying to know.

" Okay, I guess, we went to Cancun."

" You did! I was trying to guess where you we going, but that wasn't one of my guesses. Did you have good weather? What was it like?"

Amanda really needed to tell her mother soon or else she might explode, so she went back to the original subject. " Mother I'll tell you all about that in a minute but first I need to tell you something really important, and you have to promise not to freak out."

" Well...it isn't bad is it...never mind, go ahead I'm listening, I won't freak out." Dotty was almost worried, this seemed really important, thousands of possibilities started running through her head.

" All right (she moves closer to her mother) it isn't bad, (Dotty narrowed down her possibilities a bit more based on this new statement) well...Lee and I...uummm well...we are...(deep breath) getting married." There she said it, now she could only hope that her mother heard her and she wouldn't have to go through it again.

Dotty sat in silence this was not what she had expected, but all the same it was so exciting, this meant she got to plan a wedding! " Congratulations!" She embraced Amanda in a giant bear hug.

Amanda let out the long breath she had been holding, she was so relieved!

Even though Dotty was excited she did have a lot of questions and she was not putting them off till later, she was going to get them out of her daughter tonight. " Amanda, I am really happy for you, but don't you think this somewhat sudden, what about the boys, they just met him?"

Amanda knew that was coming. " We've decided not to tell the boys until they get to know Lee better and visa versa. If you think about all the time Lee and I have known each other, then no I don't think this is sudden, just making up for lost time."

Dotty understood their decision about the boys, but what was she talking about when she said 'all the time that Lee and her have known each other'? " Amanda, what do you mean...all the time you have known each other...just how long have you known each other?"

There was no way around this one. " Well ya see...Lee and I...have known each other for quite some time."

" How Long?!" It was more a demand then a question, why hadn't she known about this man before?

" How long have we been close or how long have we actually known each other?"

" Both! I want to known everything, even how you met and while you're at it, I want to know how he proposed."

Amanda could see this conversation was leading into some things she would rather not answer, but what else could she do, the look in her mother's eyes said she meant business. " Okay, we have known each other...since...(Amanda squirmed) since before I broke up with Dean." She felt like a little girl telling her mother how long her glasses had been lost.

" Three years! Why didn't you tell me about him?" Dotty almost felt betrayed, there was a touch of sadness in her voice. 

" I know it sounds really bad, but it's all behind us now and I want to start over. If you could only know how many times I wanted to tell you about him...and before you ask why I couldn't tell you, can we skip that question, because I can't answer it, maybe I'll be able to in a few years, but not today. If you could just understand that, I would really appreciate it. " Part of Amanda wished that Lee was with her, but she knew it would be best if he wasn't.

Dotty sighed. " I understand, go on."

Amanda smiled, she loved her mother so much. " Okay, just let me say everything before you ask questions. (Dotty nodded) Alright this is a condensed version, here it goes, we met at a train station...we sort of ran into each other, well one thing led to another and I ended up working with him at IFF. (Amanda held up her finger because Dotty was about to ask a question) Any ways, at first we hated each other, but our boss kept putting us together on cases, I mean for different documentaries. Gradually we got to know each other better, became friends...best friends, and fell in love. (Memories were pouring into her head) Eventually we shared an office and we admitted that we wanted to get to know each other better, which then led to us saying 'I love you.' So we've been close for about a year. Since you insist on knowing how he proposed I guess I'll tell you...we were in the hot tub, in our room, and he said, ' Amanda King, I love you and I will always love you no matter what. You are the most beautiful, intelligent, caring woman in the entire universe, will you marry me?" Amanda showed her mother the ring.

Dotty was truly touched by her confession. " Oh darling, I'm so happy for you, it's beautiful!"

*****

Amanda felt so wonderful about being able to tell her mother about Lee. She answered her few questions without lying and went upstairs feeling like everything in her life was perfect.

Later that night Amanda called Lee and told him the whole story. They exchanged 'I love yous' and said goodnight.

*****

In the morning before Amanda went out the door to work, Dotty teased, " You aren't hiding anyone else from me are you?"

" Of course not mother."

Amanda left as Dotty leaned against the counter and shook her head. One thing was bothering her, 'Why did she say that she _couldn't_ tell me about Lee and not that she _didn't_ tell me about him. Oh well, I suppose I will never know.'

***** 

Lee and Amanda arrived at the same time and met up in the parking lot, as they made their way to the door Lee held her soft hand. Once they reached the door they were overcome with emotion and snuck a kiss before coming in. 

Mrs. Marsten greeted them and handed them their tags. They hastily headed up the stairs and once out of her sight their lips were back together as if a magnetic force had made them. They continued down the hall while ravishing each other without missing a beat. Still kissing, Lee unlocked the door and if it hadn't been for the suddenly crowded room he would have made love to her right there on the office floor.

" SURPRISE!" Screamed Billy, Francine, Beeman, Fred, Leatherneck, Ragmop, and what seemed like the entire agency, except for Dr. Smith.

Lee and Amanda broke apart, their eyes grew as big as saucers, they we both at a loss for breath and words. If they had been cartoon characters, little shades would have come down over their eyes with the word 'expired' written across them because they both thought they might drop dead any second. 

" Congratulations!" Cheered Francine.

Lee and Amanda's lips moved but no words came out. Finally after thirty seconds of incomprehensible silence Lee managed to say, " For what?"

" For your engagement silly!"

" But...but how did you know?" Stammered Lee.

" We have our ways." Francine winked.

After Lee and Amanda gained composure Lee said, " Well I guess there's only one thing left to do." He smiled at Amanda, walked behind her and unclasped the necklace she had on. Very carefully he slid off the ring, which had been located on the piece of jewelry. Then he took her left hand and placed it on her ring finger. Then he kissed her in front of everyone again, except this time he knew he was doing it, everyone applauded.

Six months later...

Lee and Amanda still worked at the agency and they still held their reputation of the best team, despite their relationship. Lee had made magnificent progress with the boys, and felt it was time to pop the question. He decided to do it Saturday night after dinner when Dotty and Amanda were doing the dishes and Amanda didn't know about it. 

" Boys, can I talk to you for a minute, outside?" Amanda gave Lee a curious look, but he just smiled and turned away.

" Sure Lee."

They got up from the table and went out to the gazebo. The boys had a feeling about what was coming. They had been wondering how much longer it would be before they decided to get married.

" I need to ask you guys a very important question about your mother and I want to know what you think, Okay?"

" Okay."

Deep breath, Lee had put a lot of thought into how he would ask them. " Would it be alright by you if I got married to your mom? I love her very much and I want to spend the rest of with her and you."

Phillip and Jamie exchanged glances and then nodded their heads yes. Lee let out the breath he had been holding and Phillip so genuinely remarked, " Lee we would be honored to have you for a step father."

" Well you don't half to be so formal about it." Said Lee chuckling to himself. " One more thing, you guys want to be ushers in the wedding?"

" Sure, does that mean we get to bring all the pretty girls down the isle?"

" Yeah I guess you could put it that way."

Before they went back inside, they shared a giant family bear hug and Lee told them not to tell their mom because he was going to ask her tonight.

When they got back inside, Dotty told them to scoot upstairs, but first they gave their mom a big hug that almost knocked her to the floor. Dotty figured that Lee wanted to be alone with Amanda so she headed up with the boys to read her book.

Lee picked Amanda up like a baby and brought her over to the couch, he sat down next to her, and she swung her legs over his lap. " Amanda can I ask you a question?"

" Anything."

" Amanda King, you make me complete, you are my soul mate, I love you, will you marry me?"

" I think you already know the answer to that question, yes! I love you, too."

" I don't think life can get any better than this."

" Oh, I think it can." Amanda said in a sly way, as if she knew something he didn't.

" It can, can it, how?"

Amanda smiled. " It's my secret, I can't tell you until after the wedding...and the honeymoon."

" Well, in that case we will just have to get married really soon."

" I agree."

One month later...

Amanda was walking down the isle of the most beautifully decorated church in all of, Virginia, D.C., and Maryland. She was so happy, everything was perfect. Her dress was of satin and lace, strapless, and a flowing train. Francine was her maid of honor and wore a lavender gown. Lee looked better than ever in his black tux, with Billy beside him as the best man. The church was packed to capacity and everything seemed to be in slow motion, like she couldn't get to the altar fast enough. She felt as if she were at the end of a famous fairy tale, when the princess finally finds her prince charming. Her flowers were white roses and smelled so wonderful on that hot summer day in June.

After the wedding festivities, Lee and Amanda got on the plane to Hawaii. There wedding night was one to remember. The whole week was just a blur a satin sheets in her mind.

In the car, coming back from the airport...

" Amanda, can you tell me now?" Lee was dying to know.

" Tell you what?" Amanda knew what he was talking about, but wanted to play with him. 

" Tell me your little secret."

" Well I don't have any little secrets...but I do have a big secret." She said mischievously.

" Well then tell me the big secret."

" You might want to pull over."

" Why?"

" Because it's a big secret and I don't want you to go out of control when I tell you."

Lee pulled over even though he didn't think he needed to. " Okay, I'm ready."

Amanda took a deep breath. " I'm...I'm (she looks at her hands)...having a baby."

Lee's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it, a baby, ' I guess life can get better' _his_ Amanda was having _his_ baby; this was to good to be true. " THAT'S GREAT! OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" He smothered her with kisses. " When?"

" In January." She was so glad that Lee was happy.

***epilogue***

Some time later…

Amanda has stopped working for the agency momentarily because of the baby and decided that once she has the baby she will only go back part time. As much as she loves her job, family comes first. She is also tired of lying to her mother and now that Lee is part of the family, he feels the same way.

" Mother?" Looks up.

" Do you remember when I first told you about Lee?"

" Yes…why?"

" I think I'm ready to tell you why I couldn't tell you about Lee in the first place, and why I'm at it I'll make a few amendments to the story."

" Lets go sit down."

Amanda told Dotty the details of the train station and everything she could about the agency without breaking her code of silence. She even told her mother about all the messed up situations they got into and how they got out. At first her mother didn't believe her, but then Amanda showed her the badge and everything started to make sense and come together for Dotty, by the end of the long discussion Dotty was in awe. Amanda assured her mother not to worry and that Lee would take good care of her as well as her taking good care of Lee. Dotty asked if she was going to tell the boys, Amanda said, " Maybe when they're older."

" Amanda."

" Yeah?"

" Is Lee the reason my flowers never grew under the window?"

" I think you should talk to him about that." Amanda remarked, holding in a laugh.

The End~


End file.
